Кървавата Зи
by Music In The Night
Summary: Как едно пътуване може да се отрази на целият ти живот! Готов ли е Итачи да се обвърже и да поеме отговорност за последиците?  Rated: M for a reason Paring: ItachixOC


Това е един разказ, произлизаш от продължението на историята „Нинджа стил: Джутсу-моята невероятна ваканция с итачи!", която можете да намерите в allanimes. Дано ви хареса!

* * *

Кървавата Зи

Нали знаете, че всяко прикючение започва с една крачка! Е, извинявам се, че ще ви разочаровам, но това не помръдваше и крачка. Глупости, та то не минаваше и милиметър. Ние все още стояхме забити на пристанището на Коноха.  
Забравих да спомена, тръгвахме на някаква си мисия към страната на снега и под тръгвахме имах предвив аз и отбор 7 (Какаши, Наруто, Саске и Сакура).

... Моля? Аз на мисия? Пуснали са мен-„Кървавата Зи" (Страшен прякор, нали?Трудно се печели такава слава на изкусен убиец) на мисия. Та аз бих избила и добри и лоши, но нее! Сега съм от добрите. У-р-а, радвам се почти колкото се радвам на неочаквано контролно по биология. Бях на сто и седмото небе.  
Настаниха ни по каюти, но никой освен мен не се интересуваше от каютата си и то в 4 сутринта. Луди хора. Вместо блажено да се проснат на леглата като мен, те се разхождат и разглеждат проклетия кораб, от който искам вече да слезна!

* * *

След около 30 мин.

Така, това е странно. Не трябваше ли да пътуваме вече? Не мога да понасям кораби! Май е време да започна с убийствата или просто мога да си легна. Еее, след като сега трябва да съм добричка, еми ще си легна!Хайде тогава, приятни ми сънища.

* * *

5 часа по-късно (Леле, бързо се наспивам!Значи вече трябва да е някъде към 9 сутринта.)

Хич не ми се ставаше, ама какво да се прави- природата зове! Колко е хубаво човек да „полее градинката" или да свърша малка нужда,това беше пояснение за по-простата част от населението. Таа, свърших си работата и реших- така и така съм станала, защо да не си измия зъбите и лицето. Речено-сторено. След тези деяния ми се прииска да си ударя и един душ. Това че съм брутален убиец, не значи че не спазвам лична хигиена!

Излезнах от доста скромната, но все пак голяма за една каюта, баня за да си открия кърпата. Къде я бях забутала? Не открих кърпата, а че не бях сама в каютата. В нея, нервно крачеше един мъж или по-скоро момче, което аз познавах и отдавна не бях виждала! Със същия този човек бяхме правили много неща заедно, от убийства до какво ли не.А аз с какво съм облечена? Не съм гола нали? С нежелание погледнах и се успокоих, когато установих, че на мен е любимата ми жълта нощница, която приличаше на рокля. От устата ми изкочиха следните думи:

- Итачи! От кога не сме се виждали!  
- Да, наистина!Отдавна не сме се виждали, ооо ама ти си поростнала,-каза Итачи като се помъчи да се изрази с неохота, но и той беше изненадън да ме види. Погледът му го издаваше!Странно, след като му отне 5 минути да ме оглежда, той заяви-Красива си.

Е сега вече ме ядоса :  
- Ти простак такъв, можеше да оставиш някаква бележка! Откъде можех да знам къде отиваш! Глупав, тъп, загубен, ...-свършиха ми синонимите- мразя те, да знаеш!

Но той не обърна внимание на тази част от разгова, продължи оглеждайки ме, отново (много мразя да ме оглеждат):  
- Не е зле. Ама си станала малко кокалеста.  
- Ма, ти чули ме въо..-не можах да довърша изречението си. Итачи ме притисна до себе си и ме целуна. Винаги ме е дразнел по този начин, заради чуствата,който знаеше че изпитвам към него, но този път това не беше на шега!

Не знаех какво ще се случи, но нали бях с Итачи. Това е важната част! Изведнъж някой прекъсна удоволствието, което изпитвах от неговите целувки като отвори проклетата врата на каютата. Кой може да е? Какаши нахлу в стаята, отново зачетен в „Свалки в рая", тъпата книга- произведение на Джирая.  
- Опа , извинете това не е моята каюта –довърши и затвори вратата. Тъкмо когато удоволствието щеше да продължи, той отново отвори вратата и с паднало чене ни изгледа- Какво по-точно правите? И какво,о ...-той не довърши,а се зачете още по-средоточено. Сигурно му беше интересна тази противна перверзна книга!  
- Излез, за бога!-казах и след като Какаши затвори вратата от външната страна, аз и Итачи продължихме от там от където ни възпряха.

Скоро след това ние вече се намирахме на и без това разбърканото легло, което да отметна не ми беше много удобно. Това определено би раздразнило човек, но в момента нищо не можеше да ми развали кефа! Или поне така си мислех, в каютата нахлуха Саске, Сакура и Наруто, карайки Итачи да спре отново. Напомнете ми да ги убия след това, защото да спреш такива божествени целувки като тези на Итачи, си е престъпление! Какво искат тези хора, да се развихря като убиец! Не схващат ли, че първо- това да се развихря като убиец не е добре за тях самите и второ- това не е тяхната каюта?Да бяха слушали по-внимателно като капитана разпределяше кой- къде да спи, вместо да четяха тъпи книги и да се надвесваха над кораба! Те учудено ме погледнаха, след това погледнаха него, след това пак мен ... и така в продължение на5 минути.  
- Опа, объркали сме каютите!-каза Саске и избута съотборниците си навън.

* * *

След което между тях се разви един високо- интелигентен разговор и цитирам:  
Наро-Кой е там вътре с Казуми?  
Саку-И какво правят?  
Сасу-Еми вътре са Зи и Итачи и незнам какво правят!ХЕЙ, чакай малко: Зи и Ита ... , Зи и Ита ... , Зи и Ита ... , Зи и Ита!-каза това няколко пъти като всеки път, гласът му ставаше по- суров и учуден.-Зи и брат ми!  
След 30 минутно разсъждение и повтаряне на нашете имена, той влезе и ме събуди. Установих, че Итачи си е тръгнал. Този път имахме напредък, беше оставил бележка, на която пишеше:

„Обичам те и ще те чакам на пристанището в Коноха, И.У." .

Сега като се замисля с него бяхме участвали в много мисии заедно и убивали безпощадно хиляди, но сега ... Защо ми беше да ставам добра?  
- Къде е брат ми ?-попита учуден Саске и се огледа .  
- Еми както сам виждаш, няма го тук,-отговорих и сънено се надигнах.  
- Къде е?  
- Незнам, но ще съм ти благодарна ако се разкараш и спреш да ме дразниш,- казах и погледнах хлапака с моя убийствено-изпепеляващ поглед.  
- В моменти като този ми липсва клана! Ама вие какво правихте?-попита и се облегна на стената!  
- Оголемявахме ти рода!  
- Какво?- каза Саске и ме изкара от релси.  
- Ами доопознахме се, така да се каже!  
- Какво?- продължи да гледа тъпо и ме изкара от релси.  
- Виж сега глупак малък, виждам че си доста ограничен, така че ще го обясня като за тъпи. Представи си, че е пролет, а по това време котките са разгонени ...  
- Ама то сега не е пролет?  
- Абе представи си. Та, котките по това време се разгонват. Постави в една стая една мъжка и една женска котки. Затвори вратата и влизай в продължение на три месеца само да им носиш храна. След този период в стаята ще има и малки котенца при големите. Според теб, какво се е случило?  
- Не знам? От къде са дошли тези котенца?- продължи той.  
На вратата седяха Наруто и Сакура, подсмихвайки се на глупостта на Саске и на факта, че аз вече избеснявах. Единственото, което ме спря да му размажа фасона бе, че е брат на моя любим.В този момент ми хрумна как да го разкарам, а и трябваше да си го върна на Сакура за дето ме поля с ледена вода за да ме събуди за пътуването :  
- Оф, като толкова не мощеш да разбереш какво точно сме правили, отиди при Сакура и тя на драго сърце ще ти демонстрира!  
Тя се изчерви и тръгна надолу по коридора, а Наруто я последва, заливащ се от смях. Не дочаках Саске да се сети да изчезне, а му помогнах като го изритах от каютата.

* * *

Останалата част от великото пътуване, проспах или в по-голямата част въобще не слушах какво става.Сякаш ме бе грижа какво казваха другите около мен. Те и без това се заяждаха през цялото време един с друг.

* * *

Скоро се прибрахме и на мен ми беше любопитно дали Итачи ще удържи на думата си, поне този път. Третият Хокаге ни чакаше, разбира се узнал за посетителя в мойта каюта от Какаши (понякога е у жасно да четеш мисли и да знаеш нещо още преди друг да го е казал) и ни приведства с следните думи:  
- Какво се е случи Зи?  
- Ами Хокаге-сама, незнам как точно да се изразя, но нали три дни преди нашето тръгване вие обмисляхте уголемяването на клана Учиха. Нали всяко дело си има последствия, еми ... последствията на моето ще са на яве след девет месеца!  
В този момент третият Хокаге припадна или получи инфаркт. Не съм сигурна, защото не обърнах внимание. Вниманието ми беше съсредоточено в мъжът с дълга черна роба на червени облачета, който ме чакаше в малката уличка до главния път. Итачи все пак беше изпълнил обещанието си и сега ме гледаше право в очите, сякаш очакваше да прочета мислите му и да се затичам към него с отворени обятия.

Погледнах нагоре към небето, въздишайки тежко и незнаейки какво щи се случи. Не си направих труда да чета мислите му, те бяха ясни. Поех си въздух, направих една крачка към него, към бъдещето и към последствието след девет месеца ...


End file.
